The Kiss of Life
by iHeartGelato2010
Summary: Sonny accidentally knocked Chad Dylan Cooper unconscious. Now everyone wants her to perform CPR? What will this lead to? Read to find out! Oneshot ChadXSonny Channy


This is just a little oneshot that I came up with this morning. It's my first SWAC fanfic so... tell me how I did! :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own SWAC.

* * *

The cast of So Random was sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria eating some type of food. It was apparently "Mystery Meat Surprise", but the cast calls it, "Mystery Surprise Barf." They were discussing the new theme for their next sketch and clearly, they were blank. Even Sonny, who always came up with something, was out of ideas.

"Oooo! How about a sketch about dolphins?" Grady suggested with hope in his eyes.

"We already did a dolphin sketch Grady." Zora mentioned.

Grady sighed and continued picking at his food.

"Well how about…" Tawni began as every one looked up at her brightly. "Never mind." Everyone groaned.

"Guys this is insane." Sonny stated. "It has been days and we still haven't come up with a brilliant sketch and we need a new one by tomorrow or else, dare I say it…"

"No Sonny. Don't say it." Nico begged.

"I have to Nico. I dared myself." Sonny sighed. "We might have to cancel this week's episode."

A chorus of "No's" erupted from the table, and then they felt a strange breeze: Mackenzie Falls.

They were standing there side by side in their infamous poses, complete with hair blowing.

"I hate them so much." Grady said.

"Ditto." The rest of the cast replied.

The cast of Mackenzie Falls made their way to the cafeteria lady, while a certain jerk-throb stopped by and said hello, in a way.

"Randoms." Chad greeted. "Sonny."

"Chad. What are you doing here?" Sonny asked.

"Can't I say hello to you guys? Geez. What kind of a world do we live in where no one can say hello anymore?" He soon left the table and off to grab his lobster lunch.

"Why are they so special that they get lobster?" Nico asked.

"I'm special and I don't get lobster." Tawni screeched. "All I get is dog food."

"Did you just call yourself a dog?"

"No I did not." She replied as she flipped her blonde hair.

"Let's just go and walk the 'Walk of Shame'." Grady suggested.

"Stop!" Sonny demanded. "We will not take the walk of shame. You wanna know why? Because we don't have shame. We only have pride. And we _will_ find a theme for our new skit, for my name is Sonny Monroe!" She said with satisfaction while swinging her arms. Too bad for Chad Dylan Cooper, who was just walking up to talk to Sonny. He was accidentally punched in the face by Sonny Monroe causing him to fall on the ground and lose consciousness. Everyone gasped.

"You just knocked Chad Dylan Cooper unconscious!" Tawni shriek. "Hooray! Maybe I can have his lobster now!"

"Oh my god!" Sonny cried as she kneeled down next to Chad's body and started shaking him. "What have I done! Chad wake up! Please!"

"Is he dead?" One of Chad's cast mates asked.

Sonny placed her cheek against Chad's face to feel his breathing. "No, he's still breathing!"

"Darn it." Zora frowned.

"Can someone please call for help or something?" Sonny asked.

"I'm on it." Portlyn said.

"Chad. Chad!" Sonny kept shaking his body but she still didn't get any response.

Portlyn came back a while later. "The nurse will be coming soon. They just have to finish fixing… the other accident."

"So what are we supposed to do here?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know. Give him CPR or something!" Tawni advised.

"But he's breathing! Shouldn't I leave him alone?" Sonny asked.

"Well I don't know much first aid ok?" Tawnie screamed. "I was just trying to help! Maybe CPR would wake him up!"

"Oh goodness." Zora slapped a hand to her forehead.

"It's worth a shot." Portlyn said.

"Hey! I'm not going to do it! You do it!"

"Come on Sonny!" Nico said. "Chad would want _you_ to give him CPR."

Everyone giggled.

"Ugh! This is mutiny! Mutiny I tell you!" Sonny cried.

"Hurry up!" Everyone yelled at her.

"Ok geez. Here I go."

She opened Chad's airway, pinched his nose, and opened his mouth. "Are you sure this is necessary? I mean he's brea…"

"Sonny!"

"Ok ok!" She took a deep breath and gave a breath then quickly turned to look at her friends, who were obviously telling her to continue. She gave another breath and then stopped.

"Oh look! He's breathing!" Sonny squealed. "I should stop now."

"Sonny."

"Fine! But this is the last one you hear me?"

She took in another deep breath and gave Chad another breath. She was about to lift her head to get some more air, when Chad's hand snaked around her neck so Sonny wouldn't able to break free. It wasn't CPR anymore; it had turned into a kissing session. Chad was still holding Sonny's head down with his hand, still kissing her in the process. Sonny brain on the other hand, still hadn't registered that Chad was kissing her, so she kept squealing for help. Chad sat up, supporting his weight with his free hand while still kissing Sonny. He was still hoping she would kiss back and she finally did. They continued kissing; a small smile appeared on both of them.

"Oh that is just so gross!" Zora fake gagged. "Come on guys. Let's leave these two alone."

"I really thought he died, man." Grady commented.

Everyone left aside from Tawni and Portlyn, who were taking pictures of the couple kissing on the floor. They continued on kissing until the nurse showed up.

"I thought Chad Dylan Cooper was knocked out?" The nurse asked in confusion.

Chad and Sonny abruptly stopped kissing and turned to look at the nurse.

"Oh yeah. He was. But then Sonny started kis… I mean started CPR." Tawni replied.

"Are you alright now Mr. Cooper?" The nurse asked.

Chad looked at Sonny, then the nurse, then back at Sonny. "Yeah. I'm perfectly alright."

"Ok then. If you want an ice pack though, just pass by the nurse's office ok?" The nurse said before leaving.

"I'm leaving." Portlyn announced, while Tawni sat down on the nearest table and sighed.

"Guys, that was just so adorable."

"Go away Blondie." Chad snarled, hoping she would leave soon.

"You're a jerk!" Sonny screamed at Chad, slapping him across the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Chad asked, rubbing the spot where Sonny slapped him. "Now I'm going to really need that ice pack."

"You got me all panicky when I knocked you unconscious! And I _had_ to give you CPR even though I didn't want to!"

"But you did. I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"That you care for me."

"No I do not."

"Yes you do!"

"Really Chad? _Really?_"

"Yes Sonny. Really."

"I think that you care more! You _kissed_ me!"

"But I bet you liked it!"

"Yeah. I did." Sonny blushed as Chad crashed his lips against Sonny's for the second time.

"Oh. My. God.! I know what our new sketch is going to be!" Tawni screamed with joy and ran out of the cafeteria.

Chad and Sonny pulled away, looking at the silly blonde. They both shrugged and kissed again, for the third time.

* * *

Tada! That was my first SWAC fanfic!  
Hope you liked it!  
Don't forget to rate or review! Pleaseeee!  
I would really really really love it. :)


End file.
